Survival Is Key
by Thewalkingdeadismylife88
Summary: Meet Lily Kauffman, a thirteen year old girl born into a family who trained a lot with guns and weapons. One day going to her cousins she get's into a car wreck. Once awaking she finds herself in a post-apocalyptic world. Will she survive the walkers or will she become one of them? Find out in Survival Is Key.
1. Goodbye My Family

**~Lily's POV**~

"Shut up, Kris" I yelled at my annoying little brother. He was teasing me about slow dancing with a boy I liked at our junior high dance. I was in the 7th grade so this was my first dance.

"Lily and Harry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes- ow" he said after I punched him in the arm. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Just shut up Kris before you get it any worse" I said giving him a warning look before looking out the window again. I was getting super bored with all this silence so I just closed my eyes and let myself escape to my fantastic dream land. I always loved it when I went to sleep my dreams were always better than reality. But this time it was a dreamless sleep. As my eyes fluttered open my dad was freaking out my mom looking as if she had seen a ghost and my brothers crying in fear. "What's going on" I asked more fearful than I thought I sounded. I hated sounding like I was a sacred little girl but honestly now I didn't care. My mom turned up the static radio

"_If you are just tuning in there is an illness of some kind where the infected die but are revived by something else then they try to infect the other's by either scratching or biting their next victims please stay in doors keep away from cites and god bless you all"_ I sat there in silence. _The apocalypse?_ I thought. Maybe. I looked at my brothers crying harder.

"ROBERT WATCH OUT!" My mom yelled at my dad who had taken his eyes off the road. I screamed as we fell of a steep hill. I hit my head on something and the blackness consumed me.

I fluttered my eyes open after for what seemed like hours of being in nothing but darkness. I started remember what happened before as it slowly sank in my dad lost control on the wheel and we fell from a steep hill. I started to feel a burning pain across my forehead and put my hand on my head as a felt a warm liquid on my hand and smelt the familiar smell of the red liquid. I had a huge cut across my forehead. I winced once my hand touched it. God it hurts now. "Mom" I said well trying my voice was low. My vision was still blurry before I could see clearly. My family wasn't in the car anymore. Questions started popping up in my head. Where were they? Were they safe? Did they leave me? But then the most unbearable question popped up. Are they still alive? I started to panic. _Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE THEY?!_ I looked out the window but couldn't see clearly because the glass was broken and covered in…Blood?! "MOM DAD KRIS DANIEL JAMES!" I was yelling all of their names. I started to kick the window from where I was sitting. After for what seemed like forever I finally was able to break it open. I crawled out but in the progress getting glass stuck in the palms of my hands. I toke in my surroundings we seemed to be in a country type of neighbor hood like where we lived where trees were everywhere. Then I looked at the ground, it was stained with blood which made me feel uneasy. "mommy daddy" I said like I was a little girl again. Then I saw my dad's gun. He always had a gun in the car for when anything happened which I'm guessing something did. Then I heard a female voice scream out in pain. "MOM" I yelled as I ran towards her voice with my dad's gun in my hand. As I approached where the sound came from I found my family all of their lifeless bodies being eaten by some type of things. "no…NO" I said attracting the attention of the things. Their faces were rotting away and their eyes were dead no longer containing any sign of life. "Oh shit" I said. I ran faster as they limped after me. Then my foot caught on something. I looked down trying to get my foot lose. It was one of those things. I screamed kicking it in the face. "Get. Off. Me" I said in between kicks. Finally it let go of my leg. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I said tears streaming down my face. I got back to our car. This summer we were going to visit our cousins in Atlanta so we had snacks and stuff in the car. I grabbed my backpack and filled it with clothes and grabbed my wallet and the two guns in the center and hit the road but it felt like I was missing something. I turned back and searched the car and found pictures of me and my family. I felt tears coming and I quickly wiped them away. I needed to get out of here those things could find me any second.

After a few hours on this road it starts to get a little dark. I see people screaming but I sneak past everything trying to avoid any danger. Then I see something a vehicle of some sort. A motorcycle? I looked trying to find a hiding place like a bush or something like that. Crap he or she is only five feet away now. I looked more frantically and finally found a bush. They probably already saw me but better safe then sorry. "Really kid that's the best you can do" I heard a southern male accent say. I stood up and pointed my gun.

"Well better safe then sorry" I said with no humor in my voice no emotion. "Who are you" I said my voice still containing no emotion at all.

"Well I should ask you the same whatever names Daryl Dixon and you are"

"My name is Lily, Lily Kauffman" I saw his eyes fill with a familiarity with the name.

"Ok kid need a ride" he said patting the back set of his bike.

"Maybe but how can I trust a person that I just met" I said. I knew he needed to show me sign of why I should trust him.

"Ugh suit yourself" he said sitting back right.

"Fine I'll come" I said lowering my gun if he tried anything I could kill him later. Besides nothing else could go wrong, right?


	2. Here I Am My New Home

**~Lily's POV~**

As we rode for what seemed like forever we finally reached a group of people. "Hey never got your age" Daryl said as we got off his bike. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm 13 happy now" I said. I agree I was being a bit rude but seriously I could already tell this guy would be a pain in the ass.

"Lookie lookie Daryl is back" I heard a man say he had a hat that said deputy so I'm guessing he's a police man. "And with a little friend" I rolled my eyes. I hated it when people called me little or a kid or immature. "What's your name kid" he asked me.

"Lily Kauffman and you are"

"Oh allow me to introduce myself I'm Shane" he said sticking his hand out. I toke it in my own and toke it. I had this weird feeling about him like at some point during all of this he would I don't know break. "Oh and this is Lori and Carl" he said pointing to a skinner woman and a boy most likely about the same age as me. "That's Dale" he said pointing to a guy on the roof of an RV and on cue he waved back and I smiled weakly. "That's Carol and Sophia and Carol's husband Ed but stay away from him ok" he said pointing to a woman with very short hair with a little girl most likely the same age as Carl and a man who I could already tell that he abused his wife. "and that's Jim and Jacqui and Amy" he said pointing to three other people. "and then some of our group is out on a run" he said.

"Well can I do something useful around here" he then patted my head. Oh great he's one of those kind of guys he treats me like a little kid but I'm thirteen for crying out loud. "Sure why don't you go help Amy and Lori with laundry"

"Hell no I want to something useful remember like I don't know hunting" Shane just chuckled and kept his smile plastered on his face.

"No Daryl is our hunter so you can just go help them"

"No I can go with Daryl to hunt I have hunted plenty of times and I know how to use almost like every weapon you have here" I said slightly raising my voice. That's when I saw it, something in his eyes that made me jump back.

"FINE WHATEVER" he yelled at me which made me jump almost 5 feet in the air. I really got pissed then.

"asshole" I said under my breath. As I saw Daryl get his crossbow I went up to him. "Shane said I can go hunting with you" I said.

"What ever get some weapons and let's go" he said putting his crossbow over his shoulder. Jeez not only was this guy a pain he was an asshole to just my luck.

"So where you from Lily" Daryl asked after minutes of awkward silence.

"California we were coming to Atlanta to visit my cousins and then we were going to go to Virgina afterwards but then…" I felt a burning pain in my heart it was still so new that they were gone. "Then we heard what was happening on the radio and my dad didn't pay attention to the road and we fell down a steep hill I woke up to find out my parents weren't there and my brothers weren't either so I went looking for them then I heard my mom's scream and found them being eaten by those things later after running I grabbed my gear from our van and hit the road" I said with my voice filled to the brim with sadness. A single tear trickled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it off. I didn't want to seem weak.

"Wow so you've been all be yourself through all of this" I nodded slowly. "Wow that's bad ass kid." Oh great now I have a new nickname.

"Could you stop calling me kid I'm not a kid" I said getting a little frustrated and slightly raising my voice.

"Oh big girl ain't ya to bad have a bad habit of giving people nicknames" he said chuckling at my frustration.

"Whatever my dad also called me that once my hair turned light brown at least he didn't call me a dumb blonde anymore" I said with no trace of emotion. Maybe this group could be good I mean I can fit in right?


	3. Old Friends

**~Lily's POV~**

We finally got back I had two squirells and Daryl had seven. I learned barley about him but he learned about me like how my parnets died and where I was from. But whenever I asked he just changed the subject or stayed quiet. "Hi" I heard a small voice female voice behind me. I turned around to find Sophia now that I look closer she looks not as young as I thought maybe 12 years old.

"hey your Sophia right I'm Lily" I said holding out my hand. She smiled and shoke my hand.

"Where are your mom and dad" she said. It sent pain going up and down my heart as I inhaled shaply.

"Gone, their gone" I said trying not to let the tears that threaten my eyes spill. She had a look of sadness all over her face and regret.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know I'm so sorry" she said triping over her words.

"It's ok" I said back to her. She didn't have to feel guilty about asking about my parnets they were gone and nothing can bring them back I just wish things turned out better.

"Sophia" I heard Carl yell as he ran our way. "Why didn't you wait for me" he said trying to catch his breathe. "Sorry I wanted to talk to Lily sorry" She said to Carl. Carl looks more my age when he's closer like Sophia. Carl then looked at me. I noitced something about him that seemed familar I don't know what but he seemed familar.

"Their back!" Amy yelled snaping me out of my train of thought. I looked at the now ariving tuck and sports car. The sports car's horn was hunking like there was no tommorow which most likely could be possible. I saw everyone run over to the truck except Dale he was heading over to that god forsaken car. It would attract more walkers. I just followed Sophia as she ran over to the truck following Carl. I saw all the people get out of the car. The first person I saw come out was a woman maybe mid to late 40s. Amy ran over to her crying "I-I thought you were gone" she said crying into her shoulder. Then an afriacan american man stepped out. No one really ran over to him. Then the person in the sports car got out it was an asain kid maybe 18 or 19. Then another man came out as who I am guessing is his wife running up to him and their kids. I stood their alone with no one to run to and hug no one to hold me and say I was their little baby girl, I was alone. Then another person came out a man with a sheirfs hat and poilce suit on. Lori looked shocked as she ran up to him with Carl following running to the man.

"Carl! Lori!" the man yelled. "Rick!" Lori yelled back "Dad!" Carl yelled back as they both turned to tears. I was confused Daryl said that Carl's dad died in the hospital or something like that. But how did he survie I walked pass some hospitals and they have gone to shit so how could he have survied it wasn't logical. Then the last finale person came out. I stood shocked shaking unable to control the tears I felt. I ran up to him, my best friend since I was in third grade.

"Oh my God Noah" I ran as fast as my legs would go. He looked at me with wide eyes and ran to me to.

"Lily!" he yelled in exciment as he ran faster to me. I was engulfed in his arms.

"I-I thought you were dead" he said laughing never breaking from our hug.

"I thought I never see you again" I said crying tears of joy. I never wanted this moment to end. Finally some one I knew who I knew would be there for me. Some one who I loved with all my heart finally I had something to survie for. My best friend.


	4. Let's Go

**~Lily's POV~**

"You just left him there" I asked Noah. He told me that Rick who was Carl's dad had hand cuffed Daryl's brother to a pipe and T-Dogg dropped the key and they just left him there. I felt bad for Daryl because he now might have no family.

"Well they're going back Daryl insisted plus they're getting a bag of guns Rick dropped I might go with" Noah said looking into my eyes. I almost forgot about his ocean blue eyes.

"Can I come you know I'm an awesome shot plus it's so boring here Shane keeps telling me to help Lori and Amy with laundry."

"No Lily I thought you were dead once I couldn't bear if you actually died in front of my eyes please stay here." He said concern written all over his face.

"No I'm going to ask and I will be fine I survived the first few days on my own so if Rick, Glenn, and Daryl are coming I'm sure I'll be fine." He sighed giving up he knew I was too stubborn to stay. I got up and headed over to Rick to ask. "Rick?" I said behind him. He turned around.

"Yeah Lily?" He said. Thank God he didn't call me kid like every other guy.

"Can I come with I'm an amazing shot trust me even ask Noah and I really don't want to laundry again."

"Um well what do your mom and dad say." Now my heart was on fire I have told everyone about them and every time the burning pain got worse.

"Their….Their gone forever." I said swallowing the lump in my throat. He looked down

"Oh sorry no one told me."

"It's ok nothing is going to bring them back" I said trying so hard not to let the tears flow.

"Ok you can come just" he exhaled deeply. "Just be careful I'm sure that's what they would want ok." He said. I nodded my head. Well now is a good time to get my gun. I walked to my tent and searched my back pack and found it. The gun my dad had given me during christmas he said "If any of those crazy boys try to mess with you this will help" he always made me laugh when he said stuff like that. I felt the corner of my mouth tugging into a smile. But as quickly as it came it disappeared falling into a frown. I would never see him or Daniel or Kris or my mom or …..James. His death was one of the most unbearable he was only 1 he literally just turned 1 and he was introduced to death. It boggled my mind that this kind of stuff would happen in this new horrible ugly world. Tears yet again threatened to spill. I walked out of my tent to be greeted by Noah.

"Ha now I get to come to" he said sticking his tongue out. Even now he still acted as immature as ever which is why he got in trouble at school a lot he always acted far from his age.

"Ok but you know for fact you don't hae to protect me I would like it if you did but I can handle myself." I said serious now.

"Ok whatever" he said. We stood there a moment lost in each others eyes his ocean blue eyes looking back in my greenish blueish ones. He leaned closer ever so slightly until Rick yelled for us.

"Noah! Lily! Let's go Daryl is getting inpatient!" He yelled almost bursting my ear drums. I chuckled nervously.

"We're coming." I yelled back. I felt the heat rise to my checks as I remember what was happening. I walked away toward the truck.

"Come on let's go!" Daryl yelled.

**A/N: ok sorry this one was shorter than the rest just I was super tired and just got this finished any way sorry for the suck chapter but they will get better I think any way don't forget to comment about what you liked or what you think I can do better and vote cause it would be awesome if you did and tell your friends about this it really does help me out and I'll see you next time my little zombies I might update everyday but we shall see.**


	5. Dead Hand

**~Lily's POV~**

"Holy shit!" I said lookig in horror at Merle's dead hand that had been detached from his probably now cold dead body.

"That son of a bitch!" Daryl exlamined in shook looking at his brother's hand.

"W-why would he do that, I-I mean that's crazy" Glenn said triping over his own words trying to find the right ones to say. I felt my stomach turn upside down as I looked around only to find the bloody saw Merle had used to hack his hand off.

"Oh God!" I heard Noah say as he stepped on the roof. He then leaned over the building and starrted vomiting. I don't know why, but this made me angry.

"Noah can you stop puking for one God damn second!" I snapped at my dear friend. Everyone looked at me with confused and shoocked experssions. I was shooked with myself not once had I snapped like that at Noah. I started to tremble in fear, not of the snarling monsters down blow, but of what I was becoming. I shook my head, I couldn't let this world change me. "L-let's go" I said walking back to the stair way we came. Noah grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"What happed back there it was like I don't know it wasn't you." He said concern all over his face and in his voice and eyes.

"It's nothing, I-I'm fine ok" I said trying to lie. But he just knew me to well so he didn't beleive me one bit. He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Don't let this world change you ok." Then he pulled back and just like we did at camp we stood still, lost in each others eyes, not moving the slitest inch. All of a sudden I heard someone clear their throats snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around to find a smirking Daryl. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I saw everyone staring at us.

"Well come on love birds." I heard Daryl say as my cheeks turned to a deep, bright, tomato red.

"S-sorry" I said getting even more red. I can't beleive I just did the cheesiest thing eve and with my best friend. Ok yes I had a crush on him but that was a long time ago and I mean a _LONG _time ago. I started to shake my head. Get a hold of yourself Lily it's nothing ok nothing. After just a few minuites of akward silece I decided to speak up, I've never being one for akward silence."He might still be alive, Daryl, we don't know for sure." I said trying to reasure him. He just shurged, indicating it was back to the akward silence. All this silence gives me time to think. 'You won't survie long, you might just want to end it all and pull the trigger.' My inner deamons tell me and the worst part their right. I might die in just a few days,m hours, maybe even seconds. 'Cause in this world no one is safe and not everyone will survie. It will get to the point where nothing good exist or where it's all destoryed. As my thoughts got deeper I hear an almost to familar moan ecsape through a creak in a door. Daryl motioned to us to stand at the sides. Me and Daryl crouched to the side closet to the knob while Glenn, Noah, and Rick crouched by the other side. Daryl held up three fingers, two, one.

_Bam!_

Daryl kicked open the door as we saw a lone walker snap it's head towards us, it's eyes filled with hunger. It started to charge at me as I pulled out my knife, but as it came only inches away from me it fell limp to the ground with a thud, dead. I examined it more closely and found an arrow through it's head. I looked at Daryl who had his crossbow raised aiming where the walker once stood without the crossbow loaded. "Thanks but I can handle myself." I said with little emotion in my voice.

"No biggie but if I hadn't killed it you would have been walker chow." he said while smirking. Maybe this world did have some good things in it, like Daryl.


	6. Family Reunion

"look blood it's fresh!" I said laughing. Daryl looked closer and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Your right!" he said laughing along like me. I started running so he wouldn't lose his family like I did, no one in this world should lose their family. Daryl tried to catch up but I was too fast. We both started laughing again, racing each other as we ran to where the blood stains stopped.

There was a passage way I guess you could say to this little kitchen area. I wish I was not the one who was a head because of the sight before me. I gasped looking at the area it was covered in blood as I went up to the little stove the fire was on and the there was something that had...burned skin all over it?! I then felt a pair of rough, big hands cover my eyes, blocking the sight that I had just been seeing.

"Just don't look, ok." Daryl said so I assumed it was him covering my eyes. "He did that to himself didn't he?" I asked in a scared little girl voice making me mentally slap myself I must not look weak. Daryl sighed and said

"Yeah yeah he did." It made me sad that he was in so much pain because I know how it feels to loss all hope because no one you care about is alive anymore.

"Well Merle Dixon was a brave man." I heard Noah say. Wait I forgot what their last names were...was it really them.

"I remember." I said barely in a whisper.

" What did ya say kid?" Daryl asked me looking face to face.

" I remember!" I said more loudly making Daryl smile because he knew what I was talking about. I can't believe my cousin the man who was like my big brother is still alive. He's the one I cried every night and day because I missed him so much, the one who I got beaten by his dad for that's why we were visiting because my uncle, his dad had finally been put in jail and my parents knew I loved Daryl with all my heart. I started softly sobbing into his shirt. He then pulled away.

"I missed ya kid." he said happy that I remembered him. I smiled weakly through all the tears on my face

"I missed you to." I said smiling.

**A/N I know this wasn't the best chapter and if your confused to why she remembers then and not when he saves her it is because she had amnesia from the car crash so yeah sorry it wasnt that good of a chapter.**


	7. Kidnapping

We had just made a plan to go get the guns that Rick had dropped inside of town, near a tank. Glenn was standing near me and Daryl ready to go at any minute.

"You got some balls for a Chinaman." Daryl said to Glenn. Glenn looked at Daryl like he was stupid.

"I'm Korean." He said taking off.

"Whatever." Daryl said making me laugh like hell. He smiled at me, he has been making me laugh ever since I was little. After what seemed like a seconds Glenn was running back our direction. But then we saw some one coming behind where me and Daryl were hiding. We stood in front of skinny kid maybe around 17-20.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Have you seen my brother he's hurt real bad?" Daryl asked the man. Then the man shouted something most likely attracting walkers.

"Dude your going to attract every walker for miles!" I yelled at him to shut up. As Glenn came closer some men popped out of no where, beating Daryl.

"STOP stop hurting him!" I yelled at the men. One of them noticed me and came up and charged at me. I dodged his attack, making him fall over. He stood up, angry at me making him look like a fool. I stuck my tongue out at him, taunting him.

"You little bitch!" the man Said to me charging again and again not being able to catch me. As he was getting ready for a third charge his friends noticed Glenn who had the guns. They drew all their attention on Glenn. They charged at Glenn ready to attack. Faster than I could blink they were pulling Glenn into their car. As they did that Daryl shot one in the ass but they still kept going with Glenn.

"You sums a bitches!" Daryl yelled drawing his attention to the one they left. Daryl pulled him up anger in his eyes he started beating the kid.

"Daryl! Daryl! Daryl stop it!" I yelled him. He stopped looking at me. His expression softened up.

"I- I'm sorry." Daryl muttered. Rick and Noah came from their ally way probably because the heard yelling.

"Where's Glenn?" Rick asked.

"This douche and his douche friends kidnapped him!" I yelled pointing at the man.

"Um guys!" I said looking over to the failing fence.

"Not now Lily!" Rick yelled making Daryl about to lose it.

"Don't yell at her!" Daryl yelled at Rick.

"GUYS!" I yelled even louder.

"What!?" Rick yelled at me.

"Look!" I yelled pointing to the fence that was half way broken.

"Come on!" Daryl said pulling my arm. We ran up the ladder to the roof.


	8. Meeting Part 1

"Ok well want see what happened to the last guy who pissed me off!" Daryl said after the man insulted Merle's name. Daryl took his dead brothers hand and threw it at the guy who jumped up and started to freak out. I felt like I was going to vomit from the smell. "I'm starting with the feet this time." Daryl said wrestling with the man.

"Daryl stop!" I told him bringing him up as he shoved me back, on the ground. I felt warm liquid seep out of my elbow. I smelt the blood and saw it trickling down my elbow. Daryl stooped and looked at me with sadness.

"Oh Lilly I'm so sorry." Daryl said trying to hug me but I shoved him back. I was pretty pissed off with him now. He just hurt me and he said he never would. He grabbed me by my wrist gently trying not to hurt me. "Lily I'm so sorry, please don't shut me out!" he said fear in his voice. I hugged him even though I was still pissed. "So you're not mad anymore?" Daryl asked.

"No I'm still really pissed but I forgive you I guess." I said hugging him more. Noah cleared his throat he's been being really mean lately for some reason.

"What do we do about Glenn?" he asked but I could tell he was wanting to talk to me it was in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him though ignoring his presence. We decided to have the kid take us to where his douche bag group was. We had the guns so we came loaded.

"If something goes south I need you and Noah at the roof so you can sniper with the shot-gun. Have you ever handled one?" he said looking at Noah at the last part. He shook his head. "how 'bout you?" he said looking at me now. I nodded my head when my dad was still alive he took me trap shooting a lot and I was really good since the frist shot. "good here." He said giving me the gun and 80 rounds.

"Be careful!" Daryl said. I nodded my head and headed up to the roof where I had a perfect shot.

"Please just make the trade." I heard Noah mumbling. I rolled my eyes at him. As they discussed, which I couldn't hear very well, I saw two men have Glenn on the roof. They were about to push him. Then the leader looked up at me. I inched my finger just a little close to the trigger. He looked back at Rick and Rick gave me the signal that it was time to leave.

"What do we do now?" I asked Rick who was gathering guns up.

"You willing to risk your live for Chinaman?" Daryl said.

"Korean." I corrected him.

"He saved me to him I was just a stupid idiot who got stuck in a tank and he risked his live to save my ass so yeah I owe him this much." Rick said. We headed back to this guys camp out. I held the same shot-gun I had before.

"I see my guns but there not all in the bag." the leaders or G as the others guy called him said.

"Well you said come locked and loaded," Rick started and pulled his rifle in G's face and everyone from his group pointed at Rick as we pointed at them. "Well we here!" then an old woman came saying something I couldn't understand her she was talking to fast.


	9. Meeting Part 2

I looked around me. This was the last thing I would suspect from this guy G. There was elderly people everywhere. The elderly women who I saw earlier was leading us to Glenn and when we saw him I was more confused than ever. He looked perfectly fine and was trying to HELP!? This was so confusing. "What the hell is going on!?" I whispered/yelled at Glenn.

"The poor guy had an asthma attack." He said like nothing was going on.

"We thought you were being eaten by dogs!" Noah said followed by a braking sound. We all turned around to see little puppies.

"Awe." I said looking at them.

"Are you shitting me?" Noah said looking at the little fellas in disgust. I rolled my eyes at him still looking at the cute little things.

"A word with you." Rick said to G pulling him with him into a supply closet. The rest of us followed into the small space.

"You are the stupidest son of a bitch ever to walk the earth!" Rick yelled in his face. G looked saddened by Rick's comment don't know why though cause it was true.

"We look vulnerable if everyone knows we have old weak people." G said looking down at the ground.

"We were ready to kill all you!" I said getting pissed off at this guy.

"Well I'm glad it didn't end that way I wouldn't want to kill your dad." He said looking at Daryl when he said 'dad'.

"He's not my dad he's my cousin." I said looking at the ground. Right then I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry and cry about losing my family and friends. God how I missed them all. But I couldn't, not now, I need to stay strong for them.

"Where is your dad?" He asked. I started to tremble as a single tear ran down my check. I started to relive that moment over and over and fell to the ground quivering.

"LILY!" Daryl yelled at me to get up but his yells became more distant and I couldn't hear anyone or anything. Then it all went black.

**~Third person POV (stay with me because I SUCK at third person but I don't want to do Daryl's or Noah's yet)~**

Lily laid passed on the floor kicking and screaming, reliving her family's death but it was worse. Instead she dreamed that she watched them die slowly and then she was tortured. Daryl moved her back and forth trying to wake her up.

"LILY WAKE UP PLEASE!" he yelled but she wouldn't wake. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. She stopped kicking and screaming, leaving Daryl dumbfounded. He stood up as the anger boiled in him he ran up to G wanting to punch him in the face. Rick, Glenn, and Noah held him back. "I'll kill you look at her! She's my only family left and you broke her!" He yelled squirming around in their grip.

"I- I'm so sorry I-I didn't know." G said stuttering. Lily then woke up beads of sweat pouring down her head.

"Lily!" Noah and Daryl said at the same time. "Are you ok, you scared the shit out of me." Daryl said as she stood up.

"I- I'm fine ok let's just go, you shouldn't worry, remember Carl and Lori." Lily said looking at Rick at the last part.

"Please we need more ammo we out of it please." G begged. Rick didnt want to but he gave at least a quarter of what was in the bag. "God bless you." G said as they began to leave. Rick just nodded and they were off.

**~Lily's POV~**

We were walking in an awkward silence and just as I was opening my mouth Daryl said something. "You gave half our ammo to some old farts who probably dead tomorrow." He said making us stop in our tracks.

"I didn't even give half." Rick said as he walked on with us following again.

"Well how much time do ya think they got?"

"How much do any of us." I said looking down. I heard gasp all around as I looked up to see that the truck was...GONE?!

"Who did this?" Glenn said looking as if he just seen a magic trick and couldn't explain how the person did the trick.

"Merle?" I said more as a question then a statement.

"He must be headed to camp. Looking for revenge." Daryl said as we all looked at each other. We read each others minds and ran back the way to camp.


	10. Goodbye

I ran faster than I ever could run. "Oh shit!" I heard Noah say from behind me. I heard another scream, a boy's scream. I ran faster and faster to be greeted by a walker. I shot it with the handgun in my hand, the one from my father. As it neared I put the barrel under its chin and shot, brains and blood spilling everywhere. I saw Shane leading Lori, Carl, Carol, and Sophia away from the herd. Noah was right behind me, following me to where Shane and the others were. I turned around to ask if he was ok. Then he met his lips with mine for a spilt second.

"Go hurry Lily!" he told me pushing me towards the others.

"No, I'm not going without you!" I said back. As he pushed me a little more two walkers came behind him. "Noah watch o-" but I was cut off by his screams one was taking a chunk out of his arm the other getting his leg. "No!" I yelled. I shot both them as they fell limp so did Noah. "No no Noah please don't go don't die!" I said shaking him and tears pouring all over my face. He put his hand on my cheek. "I love you." He said in a weak tone and then he's breathing ceased. "No! Noah! Noah! Noah!" I yelled over and over but no response. I bent my lips near his ear. "I love you too." I said with more tears streaming down my face.

I don't know how long it has been but it's been awhile because the sun was now out.

"Lily come on you know what's gonna happen." Daryl said putting his hand on my shoulder. I just shrugged it off. I just watched Noah. Then I think I saw a movement. My eyes widened. I bent my ear down to his mouth. He's breathing.

"N-Noah!" I said. His eyes fluttered opened but they weren't his ocean blue eyes they were dark dead grey eyes. He saw me and started chomping. "No Noah no." His moans were taking over my mind. As he came closer I grabbed my gun. I looked into its dead eyes and said "I love you" and pulled the trigger.

**A/N sorry this was so short but I got stuck a lot.**


	11. CDC

I was now away from my best friend. He didn't have to suffer anymore while I was stuck in this living nightmare. He's words play through my head over and over. 'I love you' is all I hear his last words to me forever. I don't know what to do now. I'll never see him again now that he is gone. "I say we go to the CDC if any government is still up they put everything into that." Rick said to the group.

"I don't know that's a stretch right there, I say we go to fort benning."

"No Rick is right if there is government at all they be protecting the CDC." I said I looked at Daryl while saying it. He nodded indicting I was right.

"Whatever me and Rick will go check out the perimeter." Shane said giving me a glare. I knew he hated me. I rolled my eyes at him. Daryl didn't seem to notice and Shane is lucky he didn't because Daryl would have gone crazy if he did see.

"Do you think it's safe there?" Sophia asked me.

"Yeah like Rick said if anyone out there was alive they be protecting it so they can find a cure."

"I hope so that would be awesome if it was safe there." Sophia said excited. Carl came up to us for some reason he looked much older because he wasn't running around with his mom anymore maybe.

"Hey you ok?" He asked looking at me. I just nodded my head looking down.

"You know he's in a better place right?" Sophia said. I nodded my head still looking down.

"My dad always told me about the bible and stuff so did my mom and grandmas pretty much my whole family." I said chuckling at the last part. I twirled the cross necklace that was around my neck that my brother had given me on Christmas.

"Who gave you that?" Carl asked looking at my necklace.

"M-my brothers." I said my voice creaking just a little.

"Oh did they?"

"Yeah they did in front of my eyes."

"Oh wow that must have been a shitty day." I nodded my head. The rest of the time we all just talked me, Sophia, and Carl just like me, Ivy, and James did. I wonder if they are ok, they never really spoke to Noah so I don't think they will be to upset that he passed. Are they even still alive?

They have been gone awhile, I grab a shot-gun and head into the woods. "Where do ya think your going." Daryl asked behind me.

"They are taking forever so I'm going to go see why." I said simply not wanting to get into argument with him.

"Don't worry Daryl I'm going to so I can watch her." Dale said walking up.

"Ok just if she comes back with so much as a scratch you are dead." Daryl said completely serious. Dale nodded his head and we were off. We walked for just a few minutes until we found Shane. Shane was aiming his shot-gun at, not a walker, but Rick?!

"Holy shit!" I whispered, trying to make sure that Shane didn't hear me because if this was a man willing to kill his 'best friend' then I didn't want to be around him. He grunted and lowered the gun.

"Jesus!" Dale said closer to Shane and making sure I was behind him. Shane turned around to Dale and smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah right." Shane said with his fake smile still plastered on his face. I looked at him with disgust, he was the most disgusting man I think I have ever met. "Yo Rick nothing out here let's head back." Shane yelled to Rick. Rick nodded his head and headed back our way. We walked back in silence, no one dared say a word. I saw the trees start to thin and make the camp more and more visible. I started to run so I could escape this awkward silence, but of course I wasn't paying attention. I fell on my hands and knees after tripping over a branch.

"Ow...Shit." I said as I stood up to show I was covered in blood and scratches. Well so much for coming back with not a single scratch.

"Lily are you ok." Rick asked jogging over to me. I wiped off my pants with my bleeding hands that had not fully healed from the car accident.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." I said even though I feel like hell now. I winced every time we toke a step still in awkward silence, but lucky we weren't far from camp. I wanted to run again, I was never one for silence actually I liked all the noise it to me was peaceful, but I couldn't I was still in pain from all my scratches and bruises. Finally I could see Daryl but his back was to me and everyone was picking up the bodies that littered the camp.

"A WALKER GOT JIM!" I heard Jacqui scream. A walker bit Jim. Oh come on we have now like 30 of our camp dead. I started to tear up. I actually liked Jim so this saddened me. Daryl saw me coming from the woods and I saw that he was concerned and protective now. He started to charge at Jim with the pick axe in his hand. Rick ran up to him and pulled his gun from his holster.

"Hey we do not kill the living." Rick said still pointing the gun to Daryl's head.

"STOP!" I yelled getting ready to break down.

"Funny thing coming from a guy who's pointing a gun at my head and making my 'lil cousin 'bout to cry." Daryl said.

"Daryl I understand you just want to protect Lily I want to protect Carl so we need to work this out ok." Rick said very calmly. Daryl grunted and lowered his pick axe. Carl came over to me and calmly pulled me by the arm and pulled me over to where me, him, and Sophia were talking earlier today. Sophia was there waiting for us. I sat back down on the log where we all sat last time. Carl and Sophia sat besides me and Carl started to rub my back as I cried. I cried for my family, I cried for Noah, I cried for Amy, I cried for Jim and even Merle I cried for everyone and everything. Carl started to pull me into a hug. I sobbed into his chest and started to quiver.

"Shh it's ok everything will be ok." Carl said whispering into my ear. I inhaled deeply and heavily and pulled away. He put his arms down and looked down. "S-sorry." He said. I lifted his chin so his eyes met mine.

"It's ok." I said lost in his eyes. He smiled at me, making me blush slightly.

"I think their done we should head back now." Sophia said breaking me from my gaze.

"Y-yeah probably l- let's go." Carl said. Well that wasn't awkward at all.** (A/N hint the sarcasm).** We started to walk back when I saw Daryl handing the pick axe to Carol. I walked over to him and her. She started to pull the pick axe back above her head and...

BAM!

Brain and blood poured out of the remains of Ed. Carol pulled back again and struck. She did this about five more times and she started to sob. Daryl came by her side holding her. I walked away from the scene because it was to depressing. I walked aimlessly through the camp walking by the dead bodies that piled up. I walked behind the RV and heard voices.

"You told me my husband was dead." I heard Lori say.

"Just let me explain-"

"I am trying to fix my marriage Shane."

"So your going to put everyone's lives in danger so y-you can fix your marriage."

"They can make their own decisions without bringing my marriage into it and that's a habit you need to break Shane."

"Guess that's another habit that goes on the list of habits I need to break whether I like it or not." I walked away when I heard foot steps come towards my way.

We were going to the CDC, everyone had decided to go to the CDC. Well everyone except Morales and his family. I hope we see them again maybe when this is over we will see them under better circumstances.

"So whats up with you and Carl." Daryl said looking at me weirdly. I shrugged.

"We're just friends I guess." I said simply. He scoffed.

"Yeah and unicorns are real. I see the look you to give each other like its something more." I then scoffed.

"We are just friends."

"no you love him" he said in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes and punch him in the arm. I yawned the lack of sleep was really getting to me. "Get some sleep you'll need it." Daryl said concerned I was in lack of sleep which I was. I nodded my head once and drifted off to a not peaceful sleep.

_I was in a forest laying on the ground. I sat up to see no sign of life so I figured I was alone, until I heard a to familiar moan. I looked around curious of where the walker was. I looked and looked unable to find the source of the sound. I looked even more frantically as I stood up to be better prepared. Now there were multiple moans. I turned to the source of the moans and saw all of them. My mom and dad and James, Daniel, Kris, Noah, Amy everyone. I backed away as their snapping mouths inched closer to my body. "STOP please." I screamed in horror. I backed up until I hit a tree and fell hard on the ground. I was blocked in as they inched even closer and closer. "SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed remembering my family's death._

_"Lily!" I heard Daryl. He emerged from the trees to show himself._

_"Daryl help me!" I yelled as the walkers came closer. I cried harder and harder. He came but the walkers ran after him and ripped him apart. "DARYL!" I yelled as he screamed in agony. "NO PLEASE NO!" I screamed. This caught the walkers attention towards me. "Oh shit." I said trying to run but a crawler caught me by the ankle. It bit into my ankle slowly sinking its teeth into me as I screamed in pain, agony running through my body._

"Wake up Lily wake up." I heard Daryl's distant voice. I shot up beads of sweat running down my forehead.

"Lily are you ok?" I heard Carl say. I looked right next to me to see him worried about me.

"I-I just had a nightmare-"

"A-are you ok?" Carl asked searching for any sign of harm. I nodded my head. He pulled me into a hug and I held him tightly. Why was I doing this to myself if anything happened it be like what happened with Noah so why am I doing this to myself? I heard Daryl clear his throat and me and Carl stopped. I blushed madly looking down not daring to speak up but to afraid to go back to sleep. Carl placed his hand on the middle seat where my hand was laying unaware that his hand was on top of mine.

"Um C-Carl your hand-" Carl looked at his hand and removed it before I could finish my sentence. I heard Daryl chuckle. "What's so funny Daryl?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest annoyed with him.

"It's like a damn romance novel." He said in between chuckles. I rolled my eyes at him. He was always like this when ever he met one of my friends that happened to be a guy. I looked over to Carl who was looking at me. We both looked down blushing insanely. We heard a honk then indicating that we had to stop. I stepped out with Carl as Sophia ran over to us.

"Why did we stop." I asked looking at Sophia who was scared and frightened.

"I- it's Jim he can't take it anymore." She said shaking like a leaf. I walked over to her and hugged a now crying Sophia. "Shhh shh it's ok everything will be ok." I said the same words Carl said to me when I broke down. I walked over with me arm around Sophia. Her mom came over and toke her. I walked over to where Rick, Lori, Daryl, Dale, Jacqui, T-Dog, Shane, and Andrea were.

"He says he wants to stay here." Rick said.

"Well that is crazy." I heard Shane say.

"No it's not. Jim says he wants to let him it's his death wish Shane not yours" I said getting tired of Shane.

"Yeah dad let Jim stay here if he wants." I heard Carl besides me.

"I say it's ok but you understand what will happen right he will turn." Shane said

"So again if he wants to I say let him." We all decided yes on it.

We started back on the road leaving Jim where we left him. I was a about to melt down again. We keep losing people and it's sad. Another 2-3 hours go by and we start to see the CDC. Carl and I were holding hands for a reason I forgot. "Look!" I yelled excited that this just might be the an answer to our problems. We all walked out and made our way to the front entrance. "Hello." I yelled looking at the closed doors.

"Hello please help us." Rick said. Everyone knew this was a dead end well except me and Rick. "We have to go now Rick."

"We can't be this close to the city after dark." I heard Lori say. They all started to leave when the camera moved.

"It moved!" I said looking at the camara. Rick nodded.

"Look guys it's just whireing noting else man we have to-" "I started pounding on the door.

"Let us in we have no food no gas we have women and children let us in." I yelled pounding on the door. Carl and Daryl pulled me away as Shane pulled Rick away.

"Your killing us!" Rick yelled at the camara.

"Your killing us!" I yelled with Rick causing everyone to yell at us. As me and Rick gave in the doors opened. We all ran in and we found three people. A doctor I guess and the last two people I thought I would never see again. "IVY JAMES" I said running over to them. They are alive thank god, but for how long.


	12. Who Do I Love?

~Lily's POV~

"I-Ivy your...your alive and James...Oh my God." I said as I ran up to them hugging them tightly. Ivy was crying and James was laughing. "I-I can't believe you guys made it!" I said jumping up and down.

"You thought we would die that easily." James said grinning that old grin I have known since the day we met.

"Well yeah." I said earning a mock glare and mock hurt look from James I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him. I turned around to Ivy.

"You still have it." She said smiling picking up my necklace that said 'Dare', it was like our friendship thing I had one that said dare and her's said truth.

"And your's." I said picking up her's. She smiled, I always picked dare and she always picked truth so when we found these we thought 'why not' it turned into this thing when we both wore it every day never taking it off. "I missed you so much Ivy."

"I missed you to I'm glad Jenner decided to let you and your group in, where's your mom and dad and James, Daniel, and Kris?"

"They um are gone." She hugged me, she and her mom knew my family really well so I know she must be sad. "What about your mom, Jessica, and Riley are they here also." I asked realizing that I didn't see her mom and sisters. She shook her head looking down.

"They got bit, so did James' mom, dad, even Karen and David." So James' family was gone to his sister, brother, mom, and dad were all dead. I looked over towards James he nodded his head looking down, confirming that they were dead. "I see you found Daryl." Ivy said as we all walked over to the group, Daryl had met Ivy a few times in fact she had a crush on him for two years until her mom found out. I never told Daryl, mainly because Ivy would get her feelings hurt that I betrayed her but also because Daryl loves and I mean LOVES to tease people and she doesn't really like it when people teased her, she said only me and James were allowed to.

"I also found Noah but he-" I shook my head and looked down holding the tears that threatened to spill back with all my might. Ivy hugged me. I sniffled. Carl walked over then I'm guessing to cheek up on me, he had done that a lot lately.

"Who is this?" Carl asked looking at James then Ivy, but it looked like he didn't like James, but I could be imaging things.

"This is Ivy and James they were my best friends before all this we always hung out, Ivy is the one who gave me this." I twirled the Dare necklace that laid under my cross one. Ivy walked over to Carl and put her hand out.

"As you can tell i'm Ivy, Ivy Xleman and you are?"

"I'm Carl Grimes my dad is Rick and my mom is Lori." He seemed perfectly fine with Ivy it was James he didn't really like. "We have to go get some blood drawn." Ivy and James looked at me with worry, they knew I hated needles sometimes I just screamed and kicked.

"Oh joy." I said in sarcasm.

"Ow.' I said as Jenner inserted the needle into my skin.

"Sorry. Well looks like you are all clear just one more to go." He said looking at Andrea for the last part. As quickly as she sat down Jenner put the needle in then out. She stood up and looked as if she was about to pass out. "Don't like needles?"

"She hasn't eaten in days." Jacqui said balancing Andrea. "None of us have."

Everyone was laughing and talking I sat next to Ivy and Carl while Sophia sat at the other side of Ivy and James at the other side of Carl. "Oh can I have some." I asked referring to the wine. Daryl nodded his head and poured some in my cup.

"What about me mom can I have some to." Carl asked looking at his mom.

"In Italy and France they let their kids drink just a bit of wine at dinner." Dale said trying to convince Carl's mom.

"Yes and when Carl is in Italy or France he can have some."

"Come on what harm would it do." Rick said surprising me. Wow I never toke him as that kind of guy. Lori rolled her eyes and gave some to Carl.

"On the count of three. One, Two, Three." I said as we toke one sip of our wine and regretted asking. "EWW." We both said at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

"Ok Lily stick to soda pop, ah but not you." Daryl said looking at Glenn at the last part.

"M-me why?"

"I wanna see how red that face of yours can get." Daryl said causing everyone to chuckle again. I then felt a piece of paper in my hand under the table. A note? I lifted my hand to find exactly a note. It reads:

Meet me in the rec room tonight when everyone is asleep.

- James

I looked over at James and he smiled. I shook my head and threw the piece of paper at his head. Sometimes James would flirt with me, but I always said no. I stuck my tongue out at him as he rubbed his head. Carl didn't seem to like this.

"Ok kids follow us to the rec room, Daryl do you mind if I take Lily to with me and Carol." Lori said. Daryl shook his head and Lori and Carol lead us to the rec room.

I started to feel sleepy until I held yet another note but from Carl.

Meet me in the dining area tonight please I need to talk to you.

- Carl

I looked around for him but he was gone so I went to my bedroom where Ivy was. "What's that?" Ivy asked looking at the note in my hand. Before I could say anything she snatched it. "Meet me in the dining area tonight please I need to talk to you from Carl." Ivy said looking at me worry and sadness in her eyes. "But what about James I thought you two had something?" she said.


	13. Lily, I Love You!

I walked out of my room to take a shower, finally I could feel the nice warm water on my freezing cold skin. As I walked down the hallway, I felt a pair of fingers wrap around my wrist. I turned to be face to face with Carl. His warm breath sent Shivers down my spine. "Lily? Can I please talk to you?" He said sweetly. I nodded my head slowly as he dragged me into the rec room. "Lily please don't freak out when I tell you this." He said as he sighed.

"What? Carl what are you talking about?" I said worried about him. Was he going to say he was bit or scratched. I couldn't imagine that. He walked up closer and closer staring into my eyes. "Carl?" I asked. He inched even closer and closer until our faces were only inches apart. His breathe sent shivers down my spine again.

"I-I" he started but wouldn't spit it out. He sighed. "Lily, I love you!" Carl said never breaking eye contact.

"Carl, are you serious." I asked him. He nodded. He leaned in and crushed his lips with mine. At first I was unsure what to do, but I finally gave in as our lips moved in sync. It became a little heated up and we fell on the ground with Carl fell on top of me never breaking the kiss. "Carl we..Can't" I said in between kisses. He sighed and looked down. "Carl I promised my parents I wouldn't until I was married, sorry but I promised." I said.

"I understand ok Lily so don't act like it hurts me because I understand ok." I nodded my head. He continued to look down, but I pulled his chin up. I kissed him again and smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Lily?" I turned around to see James standing right behind me. His expression was full of hurt. His gaze turned to Carl and anger burned up inside of him. "What's wrong with you she loves me!" He yelled at Carl. Carl got off me and stood up. I stood right behind Carl as he stood in front of me protectively.

"James just calm down, it was just a k-"

"No it wasn't you and Lily did more then just kiss, Lily, I love you, not this guy whose only known you for a few weeks. Lily please!" James begged. I backed away more. James never acted like this, he got jealous sure but never acted like this.

"James please don't." I said. "I love Carl not you Ja-"

"No Lily see you do love me just you won't admit it so you don't know. Please you know you love me not him." I shook my head at him. He looked away and opened the door. "I'll always love you Lily you can't change that." He said before he walked out of the room.

"Are you ok." Carl asked. I nodded my head. He wrapped his arms around me, embracing me tightly. "You should get some sleep." He said lifting my chin so our eyes would met. I nodded my head once again and went off to my bedroom. As I was inches from my door, I felt a pair of fingers wrap around my wrist violently.

"Hey what the H-" but someones hand wrapped around my mouth.

"Lily it's ok it's just me." I heard James voice. I ripped my wrist out of his grasp and judo flipped him to the ground. My foot was at his throat. "Ow what was that for." He asked rubbing his head.

"For sneaking up on me, scaring the shit out of me, and your little rant back there." I said not removing my foot. He tried to push my foot off but was unsuccessful.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry but it's the truth ok I do love you and I know you love me to." He said in a weak voice. I stormed off, ignoring his pleads for me to listen and that I don't understand. "Lily wait up." He said running after me, but I have always been faster then him, hell I was the fastest kid in our whole school. "Lily!" he yelled but I pushed on just running, running somewhere I did not intend to go to. I was back in the rec room and I had lost James. I found Lori crying into her hands.

"Lori are you ok?" I asked concerned. She was the mom of the person I loved so I would try to make her better if it helped Carl. She shook her head and sobbed harder. "What happened Lori, you can tell me." She inhaled deeply.

"Shane and I were together before Rick came back, when he did come back I was mad at Shane. He told me and Carl that Rick was dead. So when I told him to stay away I'm guessing he got jealous of Rick, so when Carol left with Sophia Shane came and tried to um-" She sniffed. I knew what she was going to say.

"He tried to rape you." She nodded her head and sobbed again. "Lori you have to tell Rick." I said. She shook her head again.

"If he ever found out he would hurt Shane and be mad at me, I-I can't possibly tell him his best friend tried to rape me." She said stuttering like Carl does. Now I know where he gets it. "I should get back to my room, please Lily don't tell Rick or Carl I know you and Carl are close but please it would crush him." I nodded my head. She bent down and hugged me. "Thank you." She said. I hugged her back.

"Your welcome Lori." I said back. She walked out of the room. Once she left I went to my own room, but before going a grabbed a book. The Hunger Games, I have heard of it but I had never read it. I lied in my bed and fell asleep while reading my new book.


	14. No More

I fluttered my eyes open and saw Ivy still asleep she always slept in everyday even on school nights. I rolled my eyes and went to the dinning area where I was greeted by the smell of eggs. I looked to see Lori, Glenn, Jacqui, T-Dog, and Carl. I walked over to set next to Carl. "Don't ever let me drink again!" Glenn said as he had his head in his hands. He was moaning and groaning in pain. I chuckled a little at Glenn's hangover. T-Dog came with the eggs and put some on his plate.

"Protein helps the hangover." He said as Glenn just moaned again to say ok. Rick came out with his head hanging down.

"Do you have a hangover mom said you would." Carl said to his father. Rick chuckled.

"Ya mom is right."

"Hmm mom has a habit of saying things like that." Lori said. Everyone chuckled. But as quickly as the laughter came it ceased as Jenner came into the room.

"Um Jenner I hate to be more of a burden by asking one more thing," Dale started.

"But you will anyway."

"Well we didn't come for the eggs."

"Vi show video of TS-18." Jenner said to the computer Vi.

"Showing video of TS-18" the giant screen turned on and there lied a person. It zoomed into the brain and we saw these little lights.

"What are those?" I asked Jenner.

"That is all the memories and moments that you have had the, part that makes you special, it has all memories from birth to death." Jenner said to me. The person started to breathe more heavily and the brain went black and dark. "See invades the brain shutting it down along with the major organs." Jenner said.

"Is that what happened to Jim and Amy and Noah?" Sophia asked Carol. Carol nodded and replied

"Yes sweetheart." Andrea was losing her balance and she looked like she would break down any second.

"So theres nothing left is there nothing." Andrea said. Everyone was silent. "Why did you stay if all the other doctors opted out then why didn't you leave?" Andrea asked Jenner.

"It doesn't matter now." Jenner said.

"I'm gonna get shit face drunk again" Daryl said putting his head in his hands. I sighed in defeat, there was nothing we could do to stop this.

"Um I hate to ask another question but that clock," Dale said pointing to the clock behind us. "It's counting down what happens when it hits zero?" Dale asked a little concerned.

"The-the power in the generators run out of fuel." Jenner said and with that he left.

"Vi what happens when the generators run out of fuel?" I asked the computer.

"When the generators run out of fuel the CDC will have automatic decontamination." Vi said. What did decontamination mean? Daryl, Rick, Shane, and T-Dog went off to where the generators were to see how much fuel was left. I walked aimlessly through the place. I ran into Ivy while doing so. "Ivy finally your awake um so Jenner said something about decontamination, what does he mean?" I asked. She looked down and as soon as she heard me say that she said.

"I don't know." I knew her to well so I knew she was lying.

"Ivy what does it mean?!" I kind of yelled now, I hated it when she lied to me.

"It mean this whole place will blow up!" She yelled. I widened my eyes, tears forming at the rims of them.

"What! No no no no no, how come you didn't tell me I mean that means my family and friends die and you said nothing." I stormed off into the computer area while everyone was crying and trying to open the door. Ivy caught up.

"But it won't hurt and you won't have to be eaten by those things-"

"I want to go out fighting not giving up!" I yelled at her. She stepped back. "Please Jenner give us a chance please." I begged Jenner.

"I can't open the doors wouldn't it be more humane to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run out." Jenner said.

"But my daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol said crying harder then I have ever seen her cry.

"LET US OUT PLEASE." I screamed at Jenner but he just shook his head. Without thinking I pulled my 380 out and aimed for Jenner's head.

"Lily!" Carl put my arm down. I couldn't hold back the tears any more and fell into Carl's arms sobbing into his shirt. "Shh Lily we'll make I promise." But I knew it wasn't true we would die right her and now. I heard Daryl scream at Jenner and Rick everybody was yelling at Jenner, even Ivy and James. Jenner finally gave in when we only had a few seconds left on the clock.

"Ivy, James come on I can't lose you guys again!" I yelled pulling their arms. Ivy came with me but James stayed where he stood. "James come on lets-"

"I don't want to." James said.

"What? Why?"

"because I want you but you want someone else and I can't bare to watch you with someone else." He said completely serious. I knew he was stubborn so I didn't argue. Carl grabbed my arm and we ran out. We made it to a window and we were trying to break it but it wouldn't budge.

"The glass won't break." Sophia said scared.

"Wait I think I have something that will work." Carol said.

"What is it?" Rick asked. Carol toke out a grenade. Where she get that?!

"I found this in your pants when I was doing laundry." Rick toke it quickly and pulled the pin.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Rick yelled. Me, Carl, Sophia, and Ivy ducked over by some tabled. Rick ran towards Lori and Carol. I heard a deafing boom and the glass was shattered into pieces. We quickly ran to the vehicles. As we killed walkers on our way we saw Andrea and Dale come out of the building. I smiled but then I heard a loud 3 2.

"GET DOWN!" I screamed to them and they heard it to when it said 1. The CDC was no more just a pile of rubble. So what do we do now?

**End of season 1**


	15. Memroies

We had been on the road for hours now and aren't even half way to Fort Benning. I started to feel exhausted and drifted off to sleep as I lied on the bed of the RV.

_I was in my old car with my family, who were singing songs from Disney movies. _

_"You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You got troubles _

_I've got them to _

_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together and we see it through_

_Your gonna see it's our destiny_

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me." They all sang in sync. I smiled at my family, it turned out that all those horrible things were just a dream. My family didn't die and weren't eaten by drooling freaks. We were going to see Daryl and celebrate his dad in prison, we would see Merle and Noah and James weren't dead. Everything was normal. I looked up ast my family and they started to morph into something else. Something inhuman. Walkers. Their moans filled the air as I tried to get out of the car. My mother- I mean the walker who once was my mother was chomping at me. She grabbed my ankle and sunk her teeth into my ankle causing pain to erupt through my whole body._

_"HELP!" I screamed._

I shot up, beads of sweat dropped down my forehead. "Lily you ok?" I heard Andre's voice. I grew close to Andrea after the CDC. I saw her as a big sister I guess. I nodded my head still startled from my dream.

"Oh shit!" I heard Dale say as we pulled over, the engine was steaming. My eyes widened.

"Can we make it to Fort Benning Andrea?" I asked Andrea. She looked at me with hopelessness in her eyes. She surged and we headed out of the car. I was still cautious after my dream, I can't escape my past but I hope I can survive it.


End file.
